1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multi-function probe card, and more particularly, to a multi-function probe card that can applies in the conventional probe card for measuring the condition, recording the complete parametric data, and providing real time display or alarm signals of the probe card.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During the process of manufacturing a semiconductor, the wafer, after being finished in manufacturing, will be in the stage of die (also called bare die for the wafer before the packaging stage) testing. The die testing is then performed by making use of a test machine and a probe card, to test the dies on the wafer. The die testing is to assure if the electrical characteristics and performance of the manufactured dies meet the designed specification. The test machine is specially designed to have its probe head provided with probe needles that are as delicate as hairs. These probe needles are used to make contact with the pads on the dies in order to input signal or to read out the output values.
During the course of die testing, those dies that are failed to pass the testing will be labeled as bad products and screened out during the dicing process of the wafer, and only those dies that are able to perform normal function can be processed to be performed packaging. Die testing are indispensable process for reducing cost and increasing yield. Probe card with good quality is the target for the manufacturing and the “research and development” departments to endeavor and pursuit.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional probe card (10) of the first kind includes a PCB (printed circuit board) (11), a plurality of pogoes (14), a plurality of wires (12), a space transfer ring (15), a probe head (13), as well as a plurality of probe needles (17). A bare die 16 undertaking testing is called DUT (device under test). The electrical connection is passing from the electric source (not shown) through the pogo pin (not shown) of the test machine, and the pogo (14), and through the inner conducting trace (not shown) of the PCB (11), then is finally connecting to the wire (12). The electrical connection of the other end of the wire (12) is passing through the center of the PCB (11), and extending downward to the probe head (13). Afterwards, the probe needle (17), wrapped and positioned by the probe head (13), continues its electrical connection, thereby, attains the function of transmitting signals and testing the bare dies (DUT). When it comes to testing the bare dies (DUT), the bare dies (DUT) are placed under the probe head (13) to make contact with the probe needles (17) to fulfill the objective of testing the bare dies (DUT).
As shown in FIG. 2, the conventional probe card (20) of the second kind includes a PCB (21), a plurality of pogoes (24), a space transfer ring (25), a plurality of probe needles (27), as well as an epoxy resin (23) located under the space transfer ring (25) for positioning the probe needles (27). The electrical connection is passing from the electric source (not shown) through the pogo pin (not shown) of the test machine, and the pogo (24), and through the inner conducting trace (not shown) of the PCB (21), then is finally connecting to the probe needles (27). The test machine provides the probe needles (27) with current and voltage for testing through this connection. When it comes to testing the bare dies (DUT) (26), the bare dies (DUT) (26) are placed under the probe card (20) to make contact with the probe needles (27) to fulfill the objective of testing the bare dies (DUT) (26).
As shown in FIG. 3, the conventional probe card (30) of the third kind includes a PCB (31), a plurality of pogoes 34, a substrate 35, a probe head (33), and a plurality of probe needles (37). The electrical connection is passing from the electric source (not shown) through the pogo pin (not shown) of the test machine, and the pogo 34, and through the inner conducting trace (not shown) of the PCB (31), then through the substrate 35, passing through the center of the PCB (31), and is finally connecting to probe head (33). The test machine provides the probe needles (37) with current and voltage for testing through this connection. When it comes to testing the bare dies (DUT) (36), the bare dies (DUT) (36) are placed under the probe head (33) to make contact with the probe needles (37) to fulfill the objective of testing the bare dies (DUT) (36).
As the test environment is becoming more and more complicated day after day, the causes of the damage of the conventional first, second, and the third kinds of probe cards (10), (20), (30) are becoming harder than ever to make a good judgment. Besides, oftentimes, since the conventional first, second, and the third kinds of probe cards (10), (20), (30) are unable automatically to monitor their service condition, the operators or the maintenance people need to use some kinds of indirect methods to obtain the service information. For instance, one might obtain the service information through copying the number of test times of the DUT stored in the test machine, or the voltage and current provided by the test machine. In terms of the maintenance people, this type of diagnosis for maintaining the conventional first, second, and the third kinds of the probe cards (10), (20), (30) is not only time-consuming but also troublesome. Especially, when the conventional first, second, and the third kinds of probe cards (10), (20), (30) are in abnormal condition during the service, one often misses the golden time of disposing of the abnormal problems since the problems are hard to be found out. What is even worse is that the records for the service information are oftentimes odds and ends fragments and are not integrated ones since the information are obtained through indirectly copying at the test machine. There exists a lot of subjective judgment and conjecture, and are short of objective or scientific data. In consequence, this kind of information can lead to wrong judgments in diagnosis since the breakdown or fault problem of the conventional first, second, and the third kinds of the probe cards (10), (20), (30) is difficult to find out. As the size of die and pad space are getting smaller and smaller nowadays, die products are more precise than ever, and the semiconductor industry has become more and more complicated. Therefore, the room for improving the design and maintenance of probe equipment and probe card is still rather large, and this is the key point for the future development in die testing technology.